An Interesting Vacation Indeed
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Kurt can simply not wait to spend Spring Break at the beach with his boyfriend. His days are going to be all about Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. But Kurt's vacation might not go as planned.
1. Trouble In Paradise

"I'll be fine dad, I swear."

It was Sunday morning, and Kurt Hummel was stuck on the phone with his over-bearing father. He got that Burt was protective of him, but he could give him a little space, honestly.

"I know Kurt, I know. I'm just worried, you know that."

"I get it dad. But I'm fine."

"Blaine's parents are around?"

"Of course."

"There won't be any funny business will there?"

"No dad, of course not!"

"I know we already talked about safety, but…"

"Dad, I'm fine really."

"Ok. Well. I love you Kurt."

"Love you too dad."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone with a satisfied click. "Now that's over…" Kurt spun on his heels to face his beautiful boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, who quickly dropped Kurt's bags of luggage onto the bamboo floor and dashed over, picking Kurt up and spinning him around in his strong arms.

Kurt laughed, leaning his head down and meeting Blaine's waiting lips. "This is going to be perfect." Kurt murmured.

"Mmmm." Blaine sighed in agreement.

It was spring break, which had been extended two weeks due to a staff injury, (rumors have it Coach Sylvester slicked the stairwell with butter in a rage, causing ninety percent of the staff to be injured, and not enough substitutes for school to proceed as normal.) Kurt and Blaine somehow convinced Burt and Carol to let them come and stay the month at Blaine's family's beach house in Hawaii.

For the next glorious month Kurt would have nothing but sun, beach, and Blaine all to himself. (Of course, his parents didn't know that the house was empty; they thought Blaine's ever missing parents would be there with them. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.)

"Are you sure your parents won't come by?" Kurt asked, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Of course not." Blaine whispered. "My dad has a deal in Boston, and mom wanted to go to Paris afterwards. They won't be anywhere close to here."

"Good. I don't want them anywhere near you." Kurt started to run his hand up Blaine's shirt, feeling Blaine's warm skin.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked, nipping Kurt's ear, before beginning down his neck.

"Because I want you all to myself." Kurt giggled, pulling away. Upon seeing Blaine's sad expression, he started laughing.

"Don't worry." Kurt grinned mischievously. "I'm thinking about trying out the Jacuzzi." Kurt slowly removed his belt and let it drop to the floor. "Naked."

"Hm." Blaine started forward when the phone began to ring. "Shit."

"Get it." Kurt waved Blaine away with his hand. "But be quick. I'll be out waiting in the hot tub."

Kurt smiled and Blaine eagerly set off for the phone, and walked out onto the deck. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving him exposed to the warm sun. They were on a private beach, so Kurt could wear, or not wear, whatever he wanted.

Kurt thought he was going to enjoy this.

"Kurt."

"Oh Blaine, finally." Kurt turned away from the beach view, fully exposed to find… a stranger.

A very attractive stranger.

But a stranger none the less.

A male stranger.

Whom Kurt did not know.

So Kurt did the only logical thing he could think to do.

He screamed.

"Kurt." Blaine ran out, then stopped when he saw the amount, or lack of, clothes Kurt had on. "Oh… Kurt, um…"

Kurt grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his torso.

The stranger laughed. "Hi there… Kurt?" The man looked to be about twenty-one. He had dark curly hair that sprung wildly from his head. His skin was tan and clear, his body muscular and thick; but not in a bad way. He had stubble on his chin, and perfect white teeth. His dark green eyes sparkled like a predator's.

"Kurt." Blaine said. "This is Travis. My brother."

"Hi." Kurt said weakly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Travis grinned, and Kurt didn't like it one bit. "This is going to be an interesting vacation.

To be continued…


	2. Dreamed Of Para Para Paradise

"He saw me naked!" Kurt wailed from his post on the wicker couch near the pool.

It had been nearly ten minutes since the unfortunate run in with Blaine's older brother, and, no matter how hard his loving boyfriend tried to calm him down, Kurt couldn't get himself under control.

"Kurt, honey." Blaine had one hand firmly in Kurt's and the other on Kurt's shaking shoulders. "It's ok. You didn't know Travis would be here."

"But your brother saw me naked!" Kurt moaned. "My boyfriend's brother saw me naked." Kurt bent his head down between his knees.

It wasn't just that Kurt wanted his naked body to be special; (only his doctor, Blaine and Kurt himself was allowed to see it, though mostly Blaine.) he felt horrible that Blaine's, (obviously gay) older brother had taken what was rightfully Blaine's.

It was like Finn trying to take his favorite Prada jacket; it just didn't work that way.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm sure he didn't think much of it." Blaine tried.

Kurt stopped and looked up quickly. "Are you saying I'm not, um, er, impressive?"

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened twice their normal size. "No! No, I would never say that! You are very impressive! So, so impressive…" Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm just saying, Travis is straight, so it wasn't a big deal to him…"

"Wait." Kurt blinked. "Travis is straight?"

"Um… yes?"

"Seriously?" There was no way Travis was straight. He had been eyeing Kurt like Blaine ogles Ralph Lauren's bow ties.

"Of course Kurt." Blaine laughed. "Why do you think I'm not upset?"

"Oh." Kurt suddenly felt foolish. He must have been seeing things while over-reacting.

Blaine leaned over and kiss Kurt's forehead. "So stop being dramatic, and let's enjoy this vacation, ok?"

Kurt nodded, snuggling into Blaine's shoulder. "Ok." He sighed. "But I can't wait till Travis leaves so we could go back to where we were going."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Um, about that…"

Kurt sat up straight. "He is leaving… right?"

"He's leaving." Blaine nodded stiffly.

"But?"

"But not until after spring break is over." Blaine recited blankly.

"What?" Kurt leaped out of his seat angrily. All his fantasies for this vacation; the days spent playing in the waves, sipping margaritas watching the sunset, swimming in the pool, getting an excellent tan due to his lack of clothing, lounging in the hot tub and testing out the bed with Blaine… all gone.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands. "It'll be ok. We will still have an amazing time. Maybe not the way we originally planned… but still a great time."

Kurt doubted this, but he couldn't resist Blaine's smile. "Okay." Kurt sighed. "Ok, we will still have a great time."

Blaine's grin widened. "I know. I'm going to go make us some mango smoothies; would you like that?"

Kurt nodded. "Add a shot of vodka to mine."

Blaine laughed. "Of course."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away, smiling. Of course this vacation would be great. Anything was great with Blaine.

Kurt was still in a happy love daze when he raised his blue eyes to meet Travis's. They were locked on Kurt and Travis smiled; a friendly gesture ruined by a dangerously mischievous undertone.

Kurt felt all the heat the sunshine had given him seep away. He stayed rooted in place and Travis shifted away from his spot against the doorframe and walked away soundlessly.


	3. Paradise, How Could I Ask For More?

Kurt walked out of his bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was mumbling under his breath, irritated that he had woken up to an empty king sized bed.

What good was a king bed if he had no one to share it with?

"Good morning." Kurt jerked his head up to find Travis standing at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon.

"I'm making breakfast." Travis stated, grinning widely. Kurt nodded, swiftly averting his eyes. He didn't want to notice Blaine, his loving boyfriend's brother's body. But it was hard not to.

Travis was deeply tan, and his pajama bottoms hung low on his hips. Kurt could count a few tattoos, including a gray cross on his shoulder, a music note on his ear, and writing on the inside of his wrist.

"What does your tattoo say?" Kurt asks, pointing to it.

"Oh." Travis paused to read it aloud to him. "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This."

"Like, the song?" Kurt started to laugh. "By the Eurythmics?

"Who am I to disagree?" Travis started to laugh back. "It's my favorite song."

"Really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

"I have pretty good taste in music. Travis continued to cook. "Not to brag."

Kurt folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "No, feel free to brag. Yours isn't quite as good as mine."

"Says the boy who listens to show tunes." Travis teased.

"I love showtunes! They are the foundation of music!" Kurt sputtered.

"Sure." Travis said. "Let's test your true music taste."

"Go for it." Kurt sneered.

"Duet time?" Travis said, setting breakfast to the side.

"You start." Kurt nodded.

"Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?" Travis started, raising his brow flirtatiously. "Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?"

Kurt felt a little uncomfortable tingle in his stomach. He knew that he wasn't really wronging Blaine in anyway, but should he be singing a flirty duet with his brother? But Travis was so good, and Kurt loved this song, so:

"I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome, guess I'm a little bit shy." Kurt took over.

"Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?" Travis joined.

"I try to be like Grace Kelly. But all her looks were too sad. So I tried a little Freddie, I've gone identity mad!" Kurt bellowed.

"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky!"

"I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like!'

"Gotta be green, Gotta be mean. Gotta be everything more!"

"Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door!" Kurt and Travis sang loudly, finishing up the song, before dissolving into laughter. Kurt's head jerked up at the sound of slow clapping from the doorway.

"That was great you guys." Blaine said, with a tiny smile.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, suddenly ashamed. He hurried over and kissed his boyfriend, who's eyes were locked with his brother's.

"Hope we didn't wake you." Travis said flatly.

"It was kind of hard not to at the volume you were at." Blaine retorted.

"Blaine honey." Kurt's voice rose nervously. "Travis made us breakfast! How nice huh?"

"Fantastic." Blaine replied, never moving his eyes' from his brother's.

"Here Blaine." Travis handed him a plate. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks Travis. But I'm not very hungry. I'm headed to the beach."

"Blaine," Travis started.

"Coming Kurt?" Blaine looked at him.

Kurt's eyes flickered to Travis's. "Of course."

Kurt turned his back to Travis, and followed his boyfriend out the back door.


End file.
